boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Programs Broadcast By Fox Kids
This is a list of television programs broadcast by Fox Kids around the world, later known as Jetix and now known as Disney XD. 1990 * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1990-1991, 1996) * Bobby's World (1990-1998) * Fox's Fun House (1990-1991) * Peter Pan and the Pirates (1990-1991, 1996) * Piggsburg Pigs! (1990-1991) * Power Rangers Space Warriors (1990-1991 * Swamp Thing (1990-1991) * Bucky O Hare And The Toad Wars (1990-1991) * Tom and Jerry Kids (1990-1994) * Zazoo U (1990-1991) 1991 * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1991-1992) (reruns of 1988-1991 TV Series) * Beetlejuice (1991-1992) (Season 4 Only) * Big Bird in China (1991) * Big Bird in Japan (1991) * Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure (1991) * Dark Water (1991) (aka The Pirates of Dark Water) * Little Dracula (1991) * Little Shop (1991) * Danger Mouse (1991) * Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny and Friends (1991-1994) * Taz-Mania (1991-1995, 1996) 1992 * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1992) * Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1995, 1997) * Defenders of Dynatron City (1992) * Dog City (1992-1994) * Eek! the Cat (1992-1997) * The Flintstones (1992) (reruns of 1960 TV Series) (1992) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1992) * George of the Jungle (1992) (reruns of 1967 TV Series) * Ghostwriter (1992, Pliot Only) * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1992) (reruns of 1987-1988 TV Series) * Muppet Babies (1992) * The Plucky Duck Show (1992) * Solarman (1992) * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire (1992-1993) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1992-1995) * X-Men (1992-1997, 2000) 1993 * 2 Stupid Dogs (1993-1995) * Animaniacs (1993-1995) * Count DeClue's Mystery Castle (1993) * Droopy, Master Detective (1993-1995) * Lost in Dinosaur World (1993) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1995) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993-1995) * Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1995) * The Terrible Thunderlizards (1993-1997) * Trollies Christmas Sing Along (1993) 1994 * A.J.'s Time Traveler (1994) * Animal Show with Stinky and Jake (1994-1996) * Christopher the Christmas Tree (1994) * Grunt & Punt (1994-1995) * Johnson and Friends (1994-1996) * Life with Louie (1994-1998, 2001) * The Magic School Bus (1994-1998, 2002) * Red Planet (1994-1996) * Rimba's Island (1994-1996) * Spider-Man (1994-1998) * Thunderbirds (1994) (rerun of 1960s TV Series) * The Tick (1994-1996) * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego (1994-1998) * Sonic the Hedgehog SATAM (1994) 1995 * Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie (1995-1996) * Budgie the Little Helicopter (1995-1996) * Goosebumps (1995-1998) (renamed Ultimate Goosebumps in 1997) * Klutter! (1995-1996) * Masked Rider (1995-1996) (first 27 episodes aired on Fox Kids while the remaining episodes aired in syndication) * Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out (1995) * Ozzy & Drix (1995) * Power Rangers Gamer Force 1996 * The Balloonatiks: Christmas Without a Claus (1996) * Big Bad Beetleborgs (1996-1997) * C Bear and Jamal (1996-1997, 1998) * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (1996-1998) * Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (1996: Miniseries) * Power Rangers Zeo (1996) * Ultraman Tiga (1996) * VR Troopers (1996) 1997 * The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police (1997-1998) * Beetleborgs Metallix (1997-1998) * Chimp Lips Theater (1997, two specials) * Eerie, Indiana (1997) (reruns of 1991-1992 show) * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation (1997-1998) * Power Rangers Turbo (1997-1998) * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (1997) * Round the Twist (1997) * The Shnookums and Meat/Marilyn Piquel Hour (1997-2002) (Spin-off The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) * Space Goofs (1997-1999) * Stickin' Around (1997) 1998 * Donkey Kong Country (1998-1999) * Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension (1998) * Godzilla: The Series (1998-2000) * Mad Jack the Pirate (1998-1999) * The Mr. Potato Head Show (1998-1999) * Mowgli: The New Adventures of The Jungle Book (1998) * Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog (1998-1999) * Ned's Newt (1998) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (1998-1999) * Power Rangers in Space (1998) * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs (1998-1999) * Silver Surfer (1998) * Toonsylvania (1998-2000) * Young Hercules (1998-1999) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show (1998-1999) 1999 * The Avengers: United They Stand (1999-2000) * Beast Machines: Transformers (1999-2000) * Beast Wars: Transformers (1999) * Big Guy and Rusty the Robot Boy (1999, 2000-2001) * Cybersix (1999-2000) * Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999-2002) * Garfield and Friends (1999-2002) (Season 7 Only: With Orson's Farm Title Card) * The Magician (1999-2000) * NASCAR Racers (1999-2001) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999-2002) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (1999) * Ultraman Nexus (1999) * Sherlocks Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999-2000) * New Adventures Of Sonic the Hedgehog (1999-2000) * Power Rider Fusion (1999) * Big Bad Beetelborgs: The New Breed (1999) * Spider-Man Ulimited (1999-2001) * Kamen Rider Blade American Version (1999) * Xyber 9: New Dawn (1999) 2000 * Action Man (September 2000-2001) * Angela Anaconda (February 10, 2000) * Dinozoids (March 2000) * Dungeons & Dragons (2000) (reruns of 1983 Till 1985 TV Series) * Escaflowne (October 2000) * Flint The Time Detective (Early 2000-Fall 2001) * Monster Rancher (November 2000) * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (December 2000) * Real Scary Stories (October 2000) * Mystery Hunters (2000) * Kamen Rider Fruit Arms (2000) * Kamen Rider Bat Knight (2000) 2001 * Alienators:Evoution Continues (2001) * Kong:The Animated Series (2001) * Los Luchadores (2001) * Loonatics Unleashed (2001) * Medabots (December 2001) * Mon Colle Knights (2001) * Moolah Beach (July 2001) * Power Rangers Time Force (January 2001) * The Ripping Friends (2001) * Roswell Conspiracies:Alien, Myths and Legends (2001) * VR Troopers: The Next Generation (2001) * Beetleborgs Metalix the New Breed (2001) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001-2002) 2002 * Gaildor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension (2002) * Power Rangers Wild Force (2002) (first 26 episodes): the remaining aired on ABC Kids * Totally Spies! (2002) * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2002) * Power Rider Phantom Burst (2002) 2015 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2015) * Pokemon X & Y (2015) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2015) * W.I.T.C.H. (2015) * Sailor Moon Viz Dub (2015) * Power Rangers Dino Charge (2015) * Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures (2015) * Fuiwara Pretty Cure (2015) * Fairy Tail (2015) * A Scientific Railgun (2015) * Marsupilami (2015) * Tara Duncan (2015) * Sonic Underground (2015) * Butt Ugly Martians (2015) See Also * List of Programs Broadcast by Kids' WB * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Boomerang'' * List of Programs Broadcast by Toon Disney * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Nicktoons'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Cartoon Network'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Jetix'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Nickelodeon'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Fox Box'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By 4Kids TV'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By The CW4Kids'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Toonzai'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Vortexx'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Disney Channel'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Disney Junior'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Disney XD'' * List of Programs Broadcast By CBS Kids * List of Programs Broadcast By ABC Saturday Morning * List of Programs Broadcast By Disney's One Saturday Morning * List of Programs Broadcast By ABC Kids * List of Programs Broadcast By PBS Kids * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Fox Family'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By ABC Family'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Freeform'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Discovery Kids'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By The Hub'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Discovery Family'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Teletoon'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By YTV'' * Disney Television Animation * Warner Bros. Animation * Universal Animation Studios * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment * Amblin Entertainment * Amblimation * Amblin Television * Walt Disney Pictures * Walt Disney Animation Studios * Pixar Animation Studios * ''DisneyToon Studios'' * Nelvana * Nickelodeon Animation Studios * Cartoon Network Studios Category:Fox Kids Category:List of Shows Broadcast By Fox Kids Category:List of Programs Broadcast